Ultimate Power
by thesoniczone11
Summary: Shadow the Hedgehog is surrounded by an endless amount of Black Arms, and Black Death and Eclipse keep trying to persuade Shadow to join them. How will he get out of this situation alive? ONE-SHOT


Shadow the Hedgehog panted heavily. No matter how hard he fought, no matter how many aliens he defeated, they just kept coming. He was surrounded. The Black Arms race were plentiful and powerful, each and everyone of them were surrounding the black hedgehog, ready to fight under the orders of their current leader, Black Death.

"_**SHADOW. STOP THESE FUTILE EFFORTS. YOU KNOW IN YOUR HEART THAT YOU ARE ONE OF US. DEEP WITHIN YOU, YOU ARE APART OF US. YOU SHARE OUR BLOOD. YOU SHARE OUR UNIFIED CONSCIOUSNESS. YOU ARE ONE OF US, SHADOW. STOP FIGHTING IT AND BE WHO YOU WERE MEANT TO BE." **_

Shadow gritted his teeth. Black Death's constant efforts to get him to join the Black Arms were getting on his nerves. He may have their blood, but he is NOT one of them.

"**Come on, Brother. Listen to us. We're FAMILY. We are apart of you just like you are apart of us. We are ONE. So please, stop trying to fight against it and follow your brothers." **

And Eclipse the Darkling was no better. Shadow just took a moment to catch his breath, and he was in action again. Shadow rammed into the larger aliens with a Homing Attack and charged through them with his Chaos Boost. He punched, kicked and spun his way through each and every Black Arm that came his way, ignoring the constant pleas and commands of Black Death and Eclipse. He even managed to use Chaos Control to evade their attacks and launch Chaos Spears from afar at several aliens. But no matter how hard he tried, more and more aliens kept coming to replace their fallen brethren.

"_**IT'S NO USE, SHADOW. THE BLACK ARMS ARE PLENTIFUL AND INFINITE. YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO DESTROY US, SO CEASE THESE UNFRUITFUL ACTIONS AND BE WHAT YOU WERE MEANT TO BE." **_

"Be what I was meant to be, huh?" Shadow restated. "Well then, I'll do just that." Shadow reached for the ring snapped onto his right wrist, and unlatched it before pulling it off his hand and dropping it to the ground. Repeating the action on his left inhibitor ring, both rings on his wrists were now on the ground by his feet. Immediately, Shadow felt an abundance of chaos energy release and flow throughout his entire being with freedom. In a pulse of golden chaos, Shadow plowed straight through the Black Arms enshrouded in a powerful aura of his ultimate power. Gliding over the ground, Shadow boosted through Black Warriors and Black Oaks, launched Chaos Lances at Black Wings and Black Hawks, and put down a Chaos Punishment on the rest of the aliens. Approaching the last few alien soldiers, Shadow drew himself in and built up all of his power, glowing with a crimson aura of cackling dark chaos energy.

"Chaos... BLAST!"

An explosion of compressed negative chaos energy was released from the Ultimate Lifefrom's body, and eradicated all of the aliens left in the area, Black Death and Eclipse escaping during the chaos.

In the midst of it all, Shadow the Hedgehog remained. Stamina dangerously low, and energy depleted, Shadow collapsed on the ground unconscious.

Many hours later...

"...Shadow... Shadow...? Shadow? SHADOW!"

The ebony-and-crimson hedgehog's weakened body was lifted up by the walking arsenal that was E-123 "Omega". Rouge the Bat watched her ally's body with great concern, worried for his well being. "Shadow... do you think he's going to be Ok, Omega?"

"**SCANNERS INDICATE THAT SHADOW'S ENERGY LEVELS ARE DEPLETED AND STAMINA IS LOW. SUGGESTION: SHADOW NEEDS REST AND A STEADY SUPPLY OF RINGS. AS WELL AS HIS INHIBITOR RINGS TO KEEP HIS CHAOS ENERGY AT BAY." **

Rouge spotted the golden rings at her feet, and picked them up immediately. Recognizing them as Shadow's limiters, She carefully snapped them onto his wrists. "Oh, I knew it was a bad idea for the Commander to send Shadow alone to fight the Black Arms..." The members of Team Dark then carried Shadow back to G.U.N. Headquarters. Hopefully Shadow will awaken soon enough.


End file.
